A Faberry Christmas
by heartmiley
Summary: I looked at her with my piercing hazel eyes; her face completely level with mine, thanks to being a step higher than myself. It was an odd feeling, considering she was normally a foot shorter than me. Midget.
1. Chapter 1

"I was talking to Brit and Santana," Rachel spoke as we walked through the halls.

"That's never a good thing." I interrupted. I wasn't interested in what Berry had to say. Most of what left her mouth was about Glee Club, or Finn, or Glee Club. Truthfully, the girl could bore me to death. Brit and Santana weren't exactly conversational geniuses, either. Santana spoke mainly of sex, and boys, and sex. And Brittany was just... Brittany!

"Anyway," The perky brunette was quick to brush off my interruption, like always, and she continued even though she could tell I clearly didn't want her to. "They pointed something out to me, and although normally they speak of nothing but nonsense, I found it fascinating."

"Where are you going with this, Man-hands?" I huffed, hurrying down the school steps. I kind of hoped she would fall behind; get lost in the crowd of desperate-to-get-home students. A confused sound escaped her throat, and as I imagined her to have tilted her head like a lost puppy, I sighed. "Does this fascinating story of yours have a point? I have places to be; better things to do."

"Oh..." Rachel let out a soft, skin-chilling breath. Just the sound of her exhale caused the hairs on the back of my neck to prick up. After a moment, she finally spoke, knocking her tone a pitch higher as she squealed in that awful girly excitement, "We've kissed!"

For the first time since she'd approached me, I stopped, spinning around to face the well known misfit. Her tiny body nearly crashed directly into mine, and I clutched my needed books close to my chest, looking away uncomfortably. "What are you talking about?" I demanded in a hushed tone. Rachel had practically screamed her words, and I knew the people nearest to us were getting curious. Besides her voice, attracting attention was Rachel's biggest talent. "I think I would remember if we had kissed." And that, I would. Her lips were beautiful. I've occasionally found myself envying the boys of Glee Club, simply for having the privilege of kissing them.

"No, no. We haven't actually kissed, but if you think about it..." She started to ramble, and I watched as she cutely over used her hand expressions, trying to explain her mad theory. "You've kissed Finn, and I've kissed Finn. You've kissed Puck, and..."

"We haven't kissed!" I stopped her rudely, even though part of me was enjoying her adorable ways. I looked at her with my piercing hazel eyes; her face completely level with mine, thanks to being a step higher than myself. It was an odd feeling, considering she was normally a foot shorter than me. Midget. I couldn't help but let my hues explore her features, falling down to focus on her lips; finding myself imagine what it would be like if we - _Oh, God. What am I thinking?_ I spun around on the ball of my foot, and continued to hurry down the last few steps. Unfortunately, I knew the girl was keeping up; just one foot behind, no matter how much I quickened my pace. I could hear her quietly mumbling things, though I couldn't quite hear what she was saying over the top of shuffling feet, slamming lockers, and noisy conversations from the eagerly leaving teenagers. At the end of the corridor, the two large doors were fixed wide open; and as it was nearing the middle of December, the bitter winter air was drifting through the narrow hallway. I found myself shivering as we grew closer to the exit. Sue reached the highest level of bitch for making us wear our Cheerio uniforms in this type of weather. All I had for warmth was my own arms, wrapping themselves tighter around my own slim waist as it grew colder; and I wasn't in the best of moods because of it. "Are you planning on walking me all the way to my car, or is there even more you would like to add to this useless conversation?"

"I, I -" Rachel stuttered. It was hard for me not to turn around and demand the girl to speak; knock the words out of her, if necessary. But I felt it would be a little more friendly of me if I held back my impatience. After all, since I had joined Glee, I was a much nicer person to those that were less popular than myself. I saw things from their eyes; took a walk in their shoes. Even more so, after I had fallen pregnant with Beth. Glee Club were the only kids at McKinley that accepted me; pregnant and all. Everyone in that class had become a second family to me. Rachel included. If anything, I would consider her a friend. Somewhat, at least. She could still be that annoying drama queen that I wanted to punch in the face every once in a while. Like, right now, for instance. I started to walk at a slower pace; allowing her to catch up to my side. I started to regret my decision as she began glancing over at me every two seconds. "I was just wondering, maybe, if you wouldn't mind driving me home?" She must have predicted my next question, and she continued before I could even speak. "My dads are stuck at work, and Finn is hanging out with Puckerman. I have no other option, besides paying for transport. It's nearly Christmas, you know. I may be Jewish, but Finn is expecting presents, and I'm not the richest Jew in the world. Not yet, at lea-"

"Rachel!" I nearly screamed, stopping right before we reached the doorway. "You need to control your rambling; keep it down to a minimum, before you drive me completely insane. Please." After letting out a calming sigh, and breathing in a relaxing breath, I looked over to the doe-eyed brunette. My tone was much more gentle this time round. "I'll give you a ride. But, no talking. For once." She smiled her famous bright smile, and gave a simple nod in my direction. As childlike as it was, I found it adorable as she pretended to zip her lips and hand me the key. I shook my head, muffling back a giggle, before walking out into the beautiful – unfortunately freezing – winter weather.

"You look fre-" She began to speak, but quickly remembered our deal. She bit down on her plumped bottom lip as I shot her a look. A subtle smile tugged up at the corner of my mouth – once I'd turned my head, of course. To let the girl know she had the ability to make me smile, especially after I had threatened to punch her in the face on several occasions... She'd tease me about it until the end of time. I managed to walk a couple more steps before I turned to look at her yet again; this time, because I'd felt a warm cotton cover my bare shoulders. Rachel, now dressed in one less piece of clothing, had carefully draped her red knitted cardigan around me. I had to admit, despite the repulsive only-worn-by-old-people vibe, I was enjoying the little warmth the material had to offer. It was no match for the ice cold breeze, but it helped. Not to mention, Rachel's scent lingered strongly on the soft item, and I was in paradise every time I breathed a small amount of it in.

"Thank you." I mumbled silently. My eyes were still locked with hers, and her dainty hands were still placed lightly on my shoulders. Though, as I reached to pull the cardigan further around my body, her hands slowly slipped away. For whatever reason, the disappearance of her touch bothered me. I could convince myself it was the body heat that I missed, but I didn't see much point in bothering. "The car is just over here," I stated a little louder than my previous words. I knew the girl was unable to reply, thanks to my new rule, so I simply began walking, instead of waiting for her beautiful voice to speak. "It'll be warmer." Now, I was simply talking to myself. I would never say it out loud, but - I think I was beginning to miss her fast-paced talking. It had been a matter of minutes, and her usually annoying rambles were becoming a necessity. I needed them; wanted them. But instead, I replaced them with my own. "Once we're inside, you can take back your grandmas sweater. I wouldn't want you to freeze, especially since you're in just about as much clothing as I am." I could hear an almost inaudible chuckle behind me, but I was too caught up in my little speech to take too much notice. "I mean, at least I have an excuse. Sue Sylvester. But, you... Why would you wear such a..." I searched for the right word, and as I let my mind deal with the puzzlement, my body took to opening the car door for the other female. I watched as her small body slid in to the passenger seat, before walking round to the drivers side, and taking my place behind the wheel. "Such a typical Rachel Berry outfit? It's on the verge of snowing, and you're parading around in a t-shirt and a high waisted skirt!" I took a deep breath. Rambling was, well. Kind of exhausting. "I think, maybe, you should do the talking."

"I don't object." Rachel sweetly chuckled, "You're a lousy talker." I rolled my eyes and put the keys in the ignition, listening as the engine began to roar. After my cherry red car woke from its sleep, metaphorically speaking, I twisted the heat to the highest level and patiently waited for the warmth to kick in. Slowly but surely, being cold was no longer an issue. I started to shrug the cardigan away from my shoulders. "No, keep it. My grandma would want you to have it," The female besides me joked. This time, muffling back my giggle was merely impossible, and a soft laughter fell from my lips.

"Your grandma seems very generous. Tell her I said thanks," I glanced down to the old fashioned item, before looking back to Rachel with a playfully disgusted look on my face. "I think."


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Rachel's apartment was a little longer than fifteen minutes, and for the entire journey there, the petite girl was singing cheerfully along with the radio. For a little while, I hadn't mind listening to her angelic voice belting Christmas ballads; especially not Mariah Carey, or The Carpenters. She did the songs justice, and I could have listened to her sing the solos the whole ride there. But as soon as a duet started to play, I knew I was in trouble. "Sing with me." Rachel quickly demanded. I knew she had intended on asking politely, but her excitement got the better of her. Like always. I shook my head a little too quickly for her liking, and kept my focus on the road. From the corner of my eye, I could see her lips plump into a sulking pout. "Pretty please?" I heard her mumble.

"I don't want to sing." I simply stated, throwing a small glance in her direction. The brunettes pout only plumped further; though I could tell her expression was now genuine. She leaned forward and changed the channel, finally settling on a station that played Classical music only; no lyrics. I didn't see the big deal. Maybe it was just another one of her drama queen reactions, but I had never seen the girl so hurt before. Definitely not by something so stupidly silly. Besides, it was just a Christmas song. Isn't she Jewish? And isn't she always criticizing my voice? Why would she want to sing with someone that 'lacks vocal training', as she'd so kindly stated several times in Glee Club. I felt myself become more and more irritated with her sulking attitude, but I controlled my urge to yell at the girl.

"It's just down this road," Rachel mumbled. She pointed to a cute little house, not bothering to look at me. "Right there." She dropped her hand in to her lap. I could tell she was readying herself for a dramatic exit; her hand was already hovering above the safety belt. I pulled up outside the house and removed the keys from the ignition. I listened as she unbuckled her body from the passenger seat, muttering a small thank you as well as a goodbye, before turning to leave. For whatever reason, I felt myself reach for her; grabbing her arm, in attempt to keep her from leaving. Her actions were childish. She was upset, merely because she hadn't gotten her way. She was acting a brat. A spoiled brat. But here I was, giving in to her. I wanted to see her smile, to make her happy.

"I - I promise to sing with you, but on one condition." I released her arm and perked an eyebrow. Her dull face slowly began to brighten once more, and I couldn't help but create a smile to match her own.

"You and your condit-" I lifted my hand in front of her face, my index finger pointed in a silencing motion.

"One condition," She slumped in her seat as I repeated my words, and I stifled back a laugh. "I'll sing for a cup of hot chocolate. Marshmallows and whipped cream are completely necessary, or we have no deal."

"Deal." The girl gave in as soon as I'd finished, grinning like a fool. I looked down at my hand as she unexpectedly took hold of it, giving me the smallest of done-deal hand shakes. Man-hands wasn't the most accurate nickname, I had to admit. Rachel had small, delicate, dainty hands, and I instantly missed the feeling of her skin on mine, as she released my hand just as quickly as she had grabbed it. Once again, she was opening the car door; although this time, I allowed her to leave, and I quickly followed her out. Being back in the bitter wind wasn't something I particularly enjoyed, but a large part of me was looking forward to the hot liquid that I would soon be given. She walked a couple of steps in front of me, and I watched as she opened a white wooden gate, before leading me up the stone pathway. The grass was considerably green, despite the cold weather, and I took in the beautiful scenery of her old fashioned garden, as I patiently waited for her to unlock the door. "Quinn?"

I broke out of my gaze, noticing that she'd already made her way inside, and was looking back at me; waiting for me to enter. I stepped in to the warmth of her home, closing the door behind me. It was just as pretty inside, as it was out. To my left, there was a rounded doorway. I assumed that was the living room, but I was too busy looking to my right; a wall covered in at least six family portraits, mainly of Rachel herself, or of Rachel and her two gay parents. I hadn't noticed, but a subtle smile had sneakily appeared at the corner of my mouth, and I tilted my head as I looked at every single image that hung in front of me. Her bright, honest smile in each of the photos, gave a whole new meaning to heart warming. "Your home is lovely," I commented quietly. It took me a few seconds to pull myself away from the wall of the Berry family and their captured memories. As I walked further into the house, I trailed the tip of my forefinger along the edges of book shelves, cupboards, and tables; and whatever else fell underneath my touch. I felt her eyes watching me, so I lifted my gaze in her direction. She was leaning back against the door frame, her arms folded.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable." Rachel finally replied. She offered me one of those wide smiles, just as breath taking as the ones I had been staring at for the past few minutes. I felt myself grin, dropping my head in shyness, before twisting on the ball of my foot and making my way through to the other room. The girl disappeared through a different door, presumably the kitchen area; more than likely, to keep up her end of the bargain. As I waited for her return, I took to wandering around once again. The room was cosy and homely; a kind place that made me feel at ease, like I was exactly where I belonged. It was filled with soft browns, creams and reds. The floor was a deep mahogany, covered with a patterned rug to match the colour scheme. The furniture was antique, but beautiful. It completed the vintage vibe of the Berry household. I walked a couple of steps further, and just like those that were hung in the hallway; several frames were spread across a shelf. There were at least four of Rachel as a little girl, dressed in her ballet attire. A hushed giggle fell from my lips, and I dropped my eyes. Beneath the photos was a large fireplace; the logs begging me to be lit.

"Hey, RuPaul?" I called out. I waited for a reply before I continued, "Could we light the fire? It's still a little cold." I lowered myself slowly to my knees, pushing the iron screen aside. I could hear quiet rattling noises coming from the kitchen, and shortly after, faint footsteps that neared closer. I glanced back over my shoulder, noticing Rachel with a tray of goodies, treading carefully as she attempted to balance the pile. "Do you need any help?" I laughed my words as I watched the brunette struggle, just about to rise to my feet before she shook her head. There was a hint of a smile on her lips, and she finally seated herself besides me; the tray placed between us. I eyed over the items, suddenly becoming a little peckish. There were all kinds of deserts, not to mention the two promised mugs.

"I didn't know what kind of snacks you liked, so I just... I kind of grabbed the lot." Rachel laughed. I would have made a joke, or had said something playful, but it seemed I was too busy looking over the delicious options. "Help yourself, there's plenty there." I threw the brunette a quick glance, before picking just one of the chocolate muffins. I nodded once with a kind smile, thanking her silently. "Shall we watch a film?" She asked, keeping that same soft tone as she reached over to a nearby cabinet, pulling out a box of matches. I hadn't planned on staying long. It was cold out, rumoured to snow, but... I had to drink my hot chocolate, and I wasn't prepared to spend half hour talking with Rachel damn Berry. I took a bite of the baked goods, my eyes still on the girl as I nodded once again. She leaned forward to set the logs alight, obviously remembering my previous question. Within seconds, a comforting heat brushed over my body, and I turned to watch the wood begin blazing.

_I waited until my mouth was empty, before I spoke with a smile. "What films do you have?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel beamed; and I could tell she was excited that I had agreed to stay and watch a movie or two. I could also tell she was racking her brain for her favourite films, and once she had, that excitement tripled. "We could watch Annie, or Dirty Dancing, or Almost Famous, or..." She glanced over at me to check each of my reactions to every movie she began to name. I think she knew I was a little disappointed with her suggestions, even though they were all great and I loved every single one of them. "Or..." She exhaled another of those perfectly chilling breaths, and although she clearly wanted to watch one from her previous list, a generous smile took over her beautiful features. "Or we could watch something Christmassy. I know how much you love Christmas, and..." She paused for a small moment, her generous smile now replaced with an apologetic expression. "I only own Love Actually, and The Holiday. Is... Is that okay?"

As I had taken several bites from the muffin throughout her typical rambling, not expecting her to finish so quickly – I had my hand lifted to cover my lips, my mouth completely full. I chewed quickly, nodded politely, and smiled with my eyes. I could see she was still waiting for me to speak; my actions obviously not obvious enough! (They would have been if it were anyone but clueless Berry. Clueless, I tell you!) "It's perfect," I finally mumbled. She laughed as a few crumbs dropped from my mouthful of food.

"Perfect." Rachel repeated my words in a quiet, loving tone, still giggling to herself. The softness of her voice managed to calm my embarrassment, as I lightly wiped my face with the back of my hand. As soon as I'd swallowed what was left of the dessert, a little grin took place at the corner of my mouth, and I dipped my head with a rosy blush. It almost seemed as though she were saying it to me; calling _me_ perfect.

The other female rose to her feet, and my unusually shy expression lifted from the floor as she did so. I couldn't help it, but as she walked towards the television, my gaze followed. There was absolutely nothing fascinating about watching somebody put on a DVD, but yet, I still watched in complete and utter awe. Not wanting her to notice my staring, I quickly pulled my focus away, lifting myself up. I picked up the tray of goodies, as well as our drinks, and placed them down on the coffee table. Rachel's TV was possibly the only modern item in the old fashioned house. A sleek black wide-screen, large, sitting up on the wall; against very vintage wallpaper. I chuckled at the difference, before getting comfortable on the couch.

"There!" She spun around and began making her way over to me, the remote in her hand. As she passed a tall cupboard, she grabbed a blanket and a few comfortable looking cushions. Yet again, balancing them all in her arms as she walked very carefully. I would have offered to help, but I already knew her answer. She was stubborn; wanted to do everything on her own. Not that I was judging. I was the exact same. That was probably the reason we'd never gotten along. As well as our mutual love for Finn. And then Puck. And then Finn, again... And then there was always the fact that I thought of Rachel as the most irritating, man-handed, dwarf-life, drama-queen loser! She threw herself down besides me, finally releasing the large pile of bedding she'd managed to keep hold of all that time. She let out a laugh, as did I, and she spread the pillows around us, before pulling the softest blanket I'd ever felt over our two bodies. "Ready?" Rachel smiled even brighter. I nodded with a smile of my own, and with that, she hit play.

Once the finishing credits started to roll, I looked down at Rachel; her head still laying peacefully in my lap, sound asleep. Although it hadn't been exactly how I planned my evening – homework and studying with Mercedes, trying to patch my relationship with my mother, my nightly phone call with my boyfriend, Sam – I couldn't say I would change a single thing. I hesitated for a good five minutes, but finally, I softly grazed my fingertips across her cheek. I moved slowly, being incredibly careful not to wake her from her beauty sleep. Not that she needed it. Tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear, she shuffled slightly, and I held my breath; like somehow, that would keep her from waking.

"Did the movie finish?" I heard her little voice mumble, still groggy from her nap. I nodded silently, unable to find my voice from staying so quiet for so long. That, and because she looked so damn cute, slowly stretching her body out from her curled up position. It was only then that she took notice of the fact she'd fallen asleep on _me_; in my lap, to be exact. She pushed herself up, seating herself besides me once more. "Was I asleep long?" Rachel continued to mumble. I shook my head, even though she'd slept for nearly an hour and a half. A tiny smile spread across her lips. "Did you want to watch another film? I'll stay awake for the next one, I prom–"

"No, no. It's fine." I smiled brightly, practically jumping to my feet as I spoke. "It's getting late, I should probably get going. My mother has probably entered panic mode..." I chuckled, and without saying another word, I grabbed the cardigan and turned to leave.

"But you promised me a song," Rachel argued. Her voice quickly softened, and just like before, she sulked; begging me to give in to her. "Please, don't go." She whispered. I closed my eyes for a short moment, and took a deep breath. **I did promise, after all...**

"_I really can't stay, I've got to go away." _It took me a moment to pluck the courage to turn back around, giving her my full attention as I sung. _"This evening has been, so very nice." _I gently wrapped the knitted jacket around my shoulders, inhaling the scent as I continued. _"My mother will start to worry..."_

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry?" _Rachel's sweet voice chimed in, and I found myself smiling once again. Just like I had been throughout the whole damn night.

"_My father will be pacing the floor..." _I held my own hands as I gracefully walked around the sofa, Rachel following not far behind.

"_Listen to the fireplace roar."_

"_So really, I'd better scurry..."_

"_Beautiful, please don't go!"_

"_Well, maybe just half a drink more..."_

"_Put some records on while I pour." _As the brunette caught up to me, she took my waist from behind and pulled my body into hers, my back pressed firmly against her front.

"_The neighbours might think..."_

"_But baby, it's bad out there!"_

"_Say, what's in this drink?" _I let out a small giggle as I sung, unwillingly pulling myself away from her arms; my eyes now on hers as I walked backwards.

"_No cabs to be had out there."_

"_I wish I knew how..." _

"_Your eyes are like starlight."_

"_To break the spell."_

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."_

"_I ought to say no, no, no!"_

"_Mind if I move in closer?" _She hurried towards me once again, her hands lifting to my cheeks, and her fingertips trailing over my skin as she smiled at me.

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

"_What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

"_I really can't stay..." _I looked into her eyes, my own smile only widening as she tugged me extremely close, not a single millimetre between our bodies.

"_Baby don't hold out!" _My hands rested lightly at the sides of her neck, our voices colliding for the final line.

"_Ohhh, but it's cold outside..."_

_I looked down at her, attempting to swallow away the tightness that started to form in my throat. My heartbeat quickened by what seemed to be a thousand beats, and she slowly leaned in. Her lips hovered just above mine; slightly parted, barely grazing over my own. I could feel her warm breath brushing against my skin, and that alone was enough to set my body alight. I wanted this. I was sure of it. At least, I felt sure. In between feeling confused, and ashamed. I have nothing against homosexuality. Honest to God. Kurt Hummel has become one of my closest friends. But, haven't I had enough torture for one school year? Having a baby with Puckerman, cheating on Finn, and then cheating on Sam, and now... this? I refuse to be both a mother, a cheater, and a lesbian! Especially not all at once! At the young age of seventeen, no less! I'm surely going to Hell._

Rachel was about to close what little space was left between us, but before her kiss could be placed to my lips, I took several steps backwards. By her expression, I knew my jerk reaction had hurt her feelings.


End file.
